bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/The Bullworth Story of Mikaela Whitesides: Chapter 3 Part 2
Chapter 3: Impolite Pupils Part 2 I was sitting on a green lounge sofa inside the office. My back was inflamed with pain. There were two wooden doors ahead of me. On the other side I could hear Ms. Danvers's voice, " Derby without meaning knocked her down! The poor child was screaming and crying for help Dr. Crabblesnitch! " " Why Derby. " said a man's voice. " I have never heard behavior from you like this! Attacking a new female student! You are never to put your hands on any girl at this school young man! " " No, you seem to have misunderstood! " said the boy with his British accent. " It was an accident really. " " Oh, so if it were an accident, then what was it about?" asked the man sternly. " I started it! " piped in the girl. " I took Derby's cufflinks. I was just getting him to chase me, you know, playing around. So, he was running after me--" The boy finished her sentence, " And I tripped and knocked the girl over. It was all an accident. I didn't intend to hurt her by any--" His conversation was interrupted by the man, " Ok Derby, I think I've heard enough. Allison, you did give Derby his, er, cufflinks back did you? " " Yes sir. " The girl answered. The man said, " Derby you're free to go, but I think you should apologize to the new student. She may be a little hurt by the situation still. Allison, you have detention with Mr. Hattrick. You should not take another student's personal belongings, even if you are only joking around. Both of you are dismissed! " The doors opened and the two student walked out from their conference. The girl had frustrated look to her face while the boy was irritated. As the girl passed she rolled her eyes at me, which made a nerve snap and made me feel hot. The boy only looked at me without saying a word. No apology what so ever! " Ms.Whitesides, your conference with Dr.Crabblesnitch. do not keep him waiting! " said Ms. Danvers at the doors. I rose from my seat and entered the headmaster's office. It was grand. There was a fireplace, an emerald green rug with gold trimmings, an older model of a globe, a stuffed Californian Condor hung over him, there were plenty of book cases that surrounded the room, and there was a wooden desk and a green lounge chair. The headmaster was old looking, having grey hair and a stern wrinkled face. He was dressed old-fashioned, wearing a dark brown suit and red tie. " Please sit down Ms.Whitesides. " the headmaster said in a welcoming form. I looked at him and asked, " Is there a particular place you would like for me to sit? " " In this green chair right in front of me. " he answered. I pulled the chair from the desk and sat with my legs crossed. " So, you must be Mikaela Whitesides. " he said. " Yes Sir. " I answered clearly. " And you must be Dr.Crabblesnitch? " " Yes," the headmaster replied, but then began to start saying, " Your mother has told me all about you. I heard that you've been achieving some very high test scores, a child with such potential should be able to fit with education we teach here. The best of our students bcecome the best to live their life goals." He stood up and began to walk around the office with his and behind his back. " Not only do you keep up with your grades, but you also have a career. A model... I find this very interesting! " He turned to me. " This is my second year. " I said. " I actually love my job. It was my dream to be a model! " " Yes. " Dr.Crabblesnitch said. " You're mother told me that you have a busy schedule. Your Limo will be arriving at 8:00 P.M. every day of the week, and drop you off 11:00 P.M. " " Even today? " I asked. " Yes, your Modeling Agency will be picking you up today. " he replied. " Do you have your class schedule with you? " " Yes, I have it in my school binder. " I opened up my red binder and showed hi the neatly folded slip of paper. " Good. " he praised. " I assigned you a kind student to give you a tour of the school." A big muscular boy came in. He had very light skin and light brown hair cut short. He was wearing a blue sports shirt with long sleeves underneath and some grey slacks. " Er, you sent me up here, No? " he asked in a foreign accent. " Ah, yes. Mikaela Whitesides, this is Juri Karamazov. He has the same class schedule as you, as well a locker right next to his. " The student looked at me, and I looked at him. " You are now dismissed Ms.Whitesides. " Dr.Crabblesnitch announced. I rose from he green lounge chair with my binder clutched in my arms, my purse over my shoulder ,and faced my acquaintance. "Juri," what an interesting name! I left the office, Juri was leading. The corridors were empty, for class had started an hour ago. Inside the school was "grand" just like Dr.Crabblesnitch's office. A chandelier hung from the roof. There was a bridge at the second story far from me. The inside consisted of wood work and marble. " So, you are new here, Yes? " Juri turned to me. " Yeah. " I answered shyly. " What grade are you in? " he asked. " I'm starting Sophomore year." I replied. Juri stopped dead. " What?! " he said in his accented voice. " You are so tall! The same height as me. " " It's just my high heels. " I said. I slipped them off and stood up next him. He put his hand to the top of my head and measured to his mouth. " Still tall, No. " Juri concluded. We continued down the staircase. The school bell rang, and doors along walls swung open, letting students pour out like cereal pieces from a Rice-Krispies cereal box. Juri and I turned to the left and went straight down a hall. To my right was a row of lockers. There were kids tending to their combination locks Among them that was familiar to me, made my heart beat at trance-speed and sent cold sweats all over my body. It was that one kid, named Russell! " Hey buddy! " a voice came from behind us. Juri and I turned around. It was that one blonde guy I saw getting in trouble this morning. He was with that kid that was talking to me on Saturday. I think it was the both of them I saw on that day. " Hey Juri, who's that you're walkin' with?" asked the short boy with brunette hair. Juri pulled me to his side and said, " This is the new kid. " " Damn, I wanted to be the one to leave early! " said the blonde. " You were lucky! " Juri had me in a tight grip for some reason. Russell had a little boy held by his shirt collar when he noticed that I was just ahead of him. He dropped the boy and started coming towards me. My legs began shaking, and I began to try and slip away from Juri. " What's up with you?" the brunette saw me squirming. " Rus-sell is coming! Rus-sel is coming! " I said in a shaky voice. I broke free and then hid behind the wall on my left. Juri and his friends laughed. I curled myself up in a ball. " So that's the new kid eh Juri? " "Uh, yeah...about that. " I felt two hands grab my waist. Juri picked me up, and stood face to face with Russell. " Is that the new kid?! " he asked. " That walking stick?! " " Yes, very thin. " Juri replied. " What do you want? " " I want to break that walking stick in half! That smartmouth bitch was talking to me yesterday! " " Oh was she? " Juri spoke up to him. Russell looked at him and then walked away. Juri still had me in a grip. " Can you put me down now? " I asked. He gently put my feet onto the gound. " You feel light. How much do you way? " Juri asked. " 112. " I answered. After Juri showed me to my locker (213) and setting my new combination, my first class was art. The teacher, which I seem to like was named Ms. Philips. She was wearing a grey blouse, a leather jacket and mini skirt, nylons, and heels. She also had some makeup, making her very pretty. " Good morning class, today you may have noticed that we have a new student, Mikaela Whitesides. " She announced. " Please make Mikaela feel welcome. " Ms. Philips then pulled me close to her. Then pointed to a table with Jenny and another kid ( the one who held hands with her ) and said to me quietly , " Mikaela, your seat will be in Johnny's group, right over there." I immediately began to slip my way through the field of desks and picked a stool at the end of the table. Their faces were angry looking. All of them were glaring at me accept for Jenny. My first assignment of the day was to draw a portait of yourself and write a summary of what it suppose to represent. As I sketched my face, neck and bust. I then began to draw a picture of the time that I did one of my Pinup photoshoots. After everyone was finished Ms.Philips had some people raise their hand and were called up to the room to show their work. I raised my hand up the highest ( because I had longer arms ) " Mikaela, why don't you come up and show your artwork to all of your fellow pupils. I went to the front of the room and showed them my drawing. " This is a picture of me..." I began. " Of me posing for a photoshoot that I did last month. " I sighed and then said, " It was for a Vintage fashion expo in Osaka, Japan. I'd say this was one of best ones I've ever did ever since I started. " I finished my sentence. The girl with her brown hair up in a voilet ribbon, wearing a cheerleading oufit raised her hand. " Yes Mandy? " Ms. Philips asked. " I would like to ask the new girl a question. " The girl said. " Go ahead. " Ms. Philips approved. The students turned to the girl. " Are you a Model? " she asked. The students then turned to me. My heart began to beat at a fast pace. I swallowed and answered in a shakey voice, " Y-yes, I am a f-fashion model. " Small voices began to erupt in the background. "That was pretty interesting Mikaela. I think that's one of the best drawings I've seen. Give her a round of applause class! " Everyone started clapping for me. I did a crooked smile and sat back down in my new spot. The guy that sat ahead of me now had his eyebrows narrowed. He finally said, " Why are staring at me you twig? " I shunned away, staring down at the table. Then the bell rang. Everyone got up and rushed out the door. Juri was waiting for me. We walked down the staircase turning right. My next class was English. The teacher was a tall and lean man, with a rough facial feature. His name was Mr.Galloway. " Good day class. Some of you may or may not know that we have a new student in this class. I would like all of you to show her how we do things in this class." he said. He then turned to me saying, " Mikaela, why don't you take your seat right next to Juri. " There was an empty desk to the left of Juri. So I walked over and sat next to him. The desk gave a loud creak as I leaned against it. While Galloway was writing on the chalk board I heard a whispering voice to the right of me. " Hey Juri, who's that chick? " I looked to my right and saw some guy wearing a letterman sweater over a long sleeved shirt. He looked Hispanic. " Now students, your assignment for today is to write a one page essay about you and your interests. When you're all finished, we can share what we wrote with the rest of the class. I took out a sheet and began to write down everything I do, accept for modeling. ( Only so many could know what I do ). I was again picked to read what I wrote. " Lets see what you wrote Mikaela. Come up to the room." I started off with, " I'm a Rockabilly fan and I listen to Oldies music. I take Swing dance lessons, and I'm usually the youngets person to be in classes. I love playing my drums back at home, and I'm not good at playing the guitar. I make my own money and spend it on whatever I want. I buy so much garb for my wardrobe that I don't even know how much I bought. And, I like to sing. " That was all I had to say to my class. I sat back down in my seat. After going over a couple other people, the bell rang. It was Lunch Time. Category:Blog posts